1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to resource allocation, and in particular, to apparatus and processes for electronically allocating resources and for providing queue messaging over a network related to resource requests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for allocating resources often do not efficiently allocate such resources or units to users. There have been several conventional approaches to servicing requests for and servicing resource requests, where finite resources are available, and where the potential demand may exceed the available resources. However, disadvantageously, many of these conventional approaches offer limited flexibility in allocating resources. Still further, certain approaches may disadvantageously result in too few resources being distributed. Still further, certain embodiments appear to result in an inequitable distribution of resources.